


Then, Now and Never (Part 2)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [54]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Through Axiom's eyes, the world is much different. But what's good and evil are still the same.A visit from Coster proves what the 'dog' already knows.He's right where he belongs.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 54)





	Then, Now and Never (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> (A small installment before the big show. This specific chapter is dedicated to all you readers who have stuck with, as one of you has dubbed, 'The Great Harry and Cisco Chronicles' from the start. Thank you all for being so amazing. I love you endlessly! -QD)

The bright blue and black butterfly made several loops around the antennae on the roof before finally descending to the grass near Axiom's feet. The dog had been watching the brightly colored insect for some time now. It was graceful, in a very natural way that most other creatures couldn't claim. But it probably had no idea what graceful even meant. Everything it did was completely instinctual. From flying to eating to mating, even eventually dying. Its life was a short, fleeting thing. That didn't make it any less miraculous, no less important in the grand scheme of things. 

Most dogs had short lives, too. Granted, not nearly as short as an insect. But shorter than most humans. That was why dogs lived their lives in moments. They didn't plan beyond the now. They lived for the sheer joy of living. For the act of being happy. For the idea of making those they were bonded with just as happy. For most dogs, life was about living every short day to the fullest. 

Axiom wasn't most dogs.

He didn't have a short life. 

He'd outlived just about every canine counterpart he'd ever met. 

That didn't mean he still didn't live in the moment. It didn't mean he still didn't find joy in the little things, like the butterfly who was slowly floating her wings near his feet in a quiet cascade of color, completely unafraid of him as he sniffed her gently. It didn't mean he still wasn't grateful for each and every day, and the people he shared those days with. 

People like those he called family now. 

He'd had people before. Some kind, some cruel. Some that fell in a category in-between. But never people quite like these.

For example, there was Maggie.

She was so much like him. Her energy was infectious and beautiful, and he couldn't help but play along with her whenever she wanted. She was also burdened with a deep sadness. She'd been a stray once, too. Abandoned, unwanted, hated. But she'd been given a second chance, and she'd offered him a second chance, too. She'd named him Axiom. And he loved her for it. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. 

She was currently laying in the grass on her back, beneath the sprawling oak tree in their yard. The shade was dancing around her, the sun above attempting to pierce through the fine tree's canopy. They'd played tug of war and catch for a good hour, but then she laid down. She called him a 'good pup,' and then fell asleep. He loved her even more. Every day, it seemed. 

There was Cisco Ramon. 

He always smelled clean and never had a bad expression on his face. His hands were always kind, despite the strength in them. And he gave the most luxurious belly rubs Axiom had ever had. More than that, though, was the way Cisco Ramon talked to him. Like Axiom wasn't just a dog, but a person in his own right. He'd carry on conversations, and though Axiom couldn't respond like he wished he could, Cisco Ramon never seemed perturbed. If anything, he just seemed happy to have Axiom there to listen. And Axiom loved him for it.

There was Jesse Quick.

She was not always around. It had become clear early on that she lived somewhere else. But she was still family. A beautiful, wonderfully smart young woman. There wasn't a mean bone in her body. She was headstrong, and though sometimes she and Axiom didn't quite see eye to eye (she should not have left her sandwich where he could reach it), at the end of the day, she was his favorite person to cuddle with on the couch. She would hold him, pet his soft ears soothingly, let him fall asleep on top of her, and never complain that he was too big to be a lap dog. And Axiom loved her for it.

But his favorite of all was Harry.

The man was a tall, brooding, sometimes fast-talking, sometimes loud, sometimes hard and angry human. But there was an incredible kindness to him. A deep tenderness that Axiom was sure most humans didn't get to see. There was also an intense sorrow in him, planted deep inside Harry's soul, where only dogs could see. It had been there for a very long time, and had grown over the years as often things of that nature seem to do. 

But unlike other humans with that affliction, Harry used it as fuel. He used it to better himself, to better others, to be a good human. And when Harry was with Axiom, despite their initial wariness of one another, there was a silent understanding between them. Harry actually liked Axiom a great deal. He was comforted by his presence. And Axiom felt inexorably safe with Harry in a way he had never felt in all his one hundred and seven years. Axiom loved Harry because Harry chose to love him despite Harry's nature.

As Axiom watched the butterfly finally take wing again, floating up into the tree, he couldn't help but feel thankful that he'd finally found a home. The one thing all dogs truly wanted. A place to guard, people to protect and love, and people to love him in return. 

“Hey, mutt.” He heard Harry say as the tall man crouched down beside him, scratching near his collar. He looked up at the illuminated eyes in Harry's face. But Harry was smiling softly at the sleeping Maggie. Axiom couldn't help but wag his tail.

There'd been so many changes lately. And life in this family was full of dangers he could never have counted on. But he'd found them for a reason. They needed him. Especially now. And honestly, he needed them just as much, if not more. Harry looked down at him, then.

“What say we wake Sleeping Beauty up and have some lunch?” He patted Axiom's head and stood, towering. Axiom got to his feet with a snort and moved straight into Maggie, licking her face and nuzzling her till she let out a chuckle and a chorus of 'ew' and 'gross' before getting to her feet. “Grilled cheese is on.” Harry said, crossing an arm over Maggie's shoulders.

Axiom looked up once into the canopy of the tree, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before following his people inside. 

Yeah. This was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

“This one?” Maggie held up the garment on the hanger in front of her body, turning to be halfway in front of the mirror and halfway in front of Axiom's view, “Or this one?” She moved the garment, producing another one, repeating the process. Axiom tilted his head, sniffing idly from where he lay on the end of Maggie's bed. She frowned a little at him. But nodded. “Yeah, you're right. This one's too flashy.” She dropped the garment on the floor and pulled the first one back into view. She turned to face the mirror fully. A slow smile began to form on her lips, but then it faded. “Ugh!” She growled out, then dropped the first garment, stepping back and plopping down on to the bed beside him, letting herself fall to her back, but keeping her feet on the floor. “I'm hopeless!” She exclaimed, scratching beneath his collar, slender fingers searching easily, as much for her comfort as his. 

“I wouldn't say hopeless.” Jesse's voice broke in, and Axiom barked once, hopping off the bed happily to greet her. He hadn't heard her come in, though probably because he'd been so confused by what Maggie was doing. Jesse smiled, crouching down to receive his kisses and hug his nearly too excited wagging body. “Okay, okay.” She chuckled. Maggie didn't move except to turn her head with a smile.

“What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back till next month.” Maggie asked, though Axiom could hear the happiness in her voice. 

“I got your message.” She smiled, standing up and moving toward Maggie's very disheveled closet. “The one about your big date?” Jesse wiggled her brows and then put her hands on her hips as she examined the mess. “Wow, Mags.”

“You came all the way here just because I said I was going on a date?” Maggie asked, sitting up and crossing one leg beneath her, running a hand through her hair. Axiom sat down at the edge of the bed, watching, listening. He liked to do that. He learned a lot that way. Even if he didn't always make sense of it. 

“I came all the way here,” Jesse turned away from the closet, “Because you've never experienced going on a date with an overprotective father in the background.” She smirked, and Maggie raised both brows.

“Oh, come on. Cisco promised that he wouldn't let Harry cause any problems.” She crossed her arms, sort of pouting.

“Uh huh. And when has Cisco ever been able to stop Dad from being Dad?” Jesse sat beside her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Consider me moral support.” Then Jesse motioned around the room. “And your personal stylist. Cause... wow.” Maggie sighed, then rested her head against Jesse's.

“I'm so nervous! I don't know what to wear.” She nearly covered her face in her hands, and Jesse laughed softly.

“You really like this guy, huh.” Jesse said, wrapping both arms around her.

“So much. Camden's so sweet to me. I've never... no one's ever been like that to me before.” Maggie was looking at her fingers now, examining each of her digits like they were made of something intriguing. Axiom had figured out early on that Maggie did this when she was nervous. Or she chewed on her nails, which Cisco called a 'nasty habit.' Jesse just kept smiling. 

“Come on, Mags. Let's go shopping. You and me.” Jesse stood up and held a hand out. Maggie looked up at her, and Axiom watched as all the nervousness fled her body. Like it melted away, like ice in the sun. Her smile was brilliant and beautiful. She didn't just reach for Jesse's hand, she jumped into Jesse's arms. The two girls laughed. The mood was wonderfully infectious, and Axiom found himself barking a little, to join in. 

They weren't related, he knew that. They didn't share the same blood. They didn't smell the same. But the love they shared was real. They were sisters by bond. And it was somehow so much stronger. They had their moments when they didn't agree or get along. But those moments were easily overshadowed by times like this. Axiom followed them around as Maggie got ready and Jesse ushered her out the door before Harry could stop them. 

When they were both gone, Harry was left standing in the doorway. But whatever overprotectiveness they were expecting, that's not what Axiom was feeling from him. At least not yet. He looked up to see Harry staring out at the now empty street, leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, smiling ever so lightly. And he felt... calm. Happy. Axiom felt love coming from him. Love for his daughters. Pride that they were so effortlessly bonded. 

Harry looked down at him after a moment, just meeting his gaze quietly. “What're you thinking about, hm?” Harry asked him. He asked him that a lot. Like somehow Harry knew that Axiom didn't think like other dogs. But Harry just smiled a little more, reaching over and smoothing a hand over his head. “Come on, mutt. Let's go for a walk.” He reached past the threshold and grabbed the leash, connected it to his collar and waited. Axiom just about leaped for joy. A walk with Harry? Just Harry?! 

Before the tall man could change his mind, Axiom bolted out the door, barely giving Harry time to close it behind them.

* * *

There weren't very many places in the city that were truly quiet. There were people everywhere. And no matter the time of day or night, something was usually going on. But Harry had managed to find a place that was both quiet and really rather nice. It had a different feel to it than most of the places the city had to offer. It was peaceful. And, in a very real way, untouched by the rest of the world. 

Axiom didn't know the story behind it, like how Harry had found it or how he knew the older woman who was there. He was just glad to be allowed to roam the lush, mossy grass, to lay down beneath the wide willow tree, to smell the myriad of flowers at his leisure. Usually, Harry brought Maggie with them. But today, it was just the two of them. And Rosie, the sweet, very old woman who apparently owned this haven in the center of the city. 

Of course, Axiom thought 'old' when he saw her. But he was older than her, he knew that. Still... she moved with the bones of one who had a million stories to tell, and not enough time left in her body to tell them. Her skin was soft and wrinkled, her hands shaken and fingers curled, her hair a pale gray awash with silver. And she shuffled instead of lifting her feet, as though the effort to raise even one leg was far too much for her to handle. 

Despite all that age seemed to take from her, however, she had a beautiful smile. Deep, thoughtful, full of compassion. And always bright when she saw him. Axiom liked her so very much. 

Rosie was currently stroking her delicate fingers through the fur on his head in a slow, uneven pace that had more to do with her hand shaking than an inability to focus. Both she and Axiom were watching Harry, who was kneeling in the dirt, smoothing loam over a freshly re-planted baby bush. “She'll thrive now.” Rosie's soft voice filled the air. Harry gave a light smile, leaning back on his feet, brushing his hands on his dark jeans, admiring the small bush. 

Rosie was a seasoned keeper of plants. She loved to grow things, loved to tend to them, bring them life. But since she had gotten ill, she couldn't do as much as she used to. Axiom could smell the sickness in her chest. Something deep-seated, penetrating the pores of her lungs, killing her steadily. He could also sense that she knew it. And she was at peace with it. Because there was no sorrow in her spirit, no pain in her voice, no unshed tears in her eyes. 

For a long moment, neither human said anything. And Harry just watched the sprawling garden around them quietly before getting to his feet, dusting his pants off as he did before moving to sit near Rosie on the stone bench. “When I first met you, I thought you were a scoundrel.” Rosie said then, out of the blue. Harry chuckled lightly, casting her a side glance and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“A scoundrel?” He shook his head a little. “I've been called worse.”

“I don't doubt that.” Rosie smiled warmly.

“And now?” 

“I still think you're a scoundrel.” She winked, nudging him. Harry smirked, narrowing his gaze. “But also a good man. You didn't have to keep coming back here. But you did.”

“Someone had to.” Harry said, deflecting the praise. He did that, Axiom had noticed. A lot, actually. 

“Like I said,” Rosie peered up at the towering willow tree, “You didn't.”

Axiom saw it, then, for the first time. A flash of a memory, passing through Rosie's fingertips into his mind...

_She'd fallen on her sidewalk, two pots of orange and yellow flowers crashing to the ground and making a mess. Her chest hurt so badly, she could barely see beyond the pain. She barely noticed the sound of hurried boot falls, of hands pulling her off the hard concrete and into cool grass, of someone telling her it was going to be okay. All she could do was beg, plead for whoever it was to take care of her flowers, don't let them die!_

_When she got out of the hospital a week and a half later, she came back to a perfectly manicured garden. And her precious flowers thriving under the care of the same tall, brooding man who'd apparently helped her in the first place._

_Harry..._

After that, he kept coming back. When he was overly stressed or angry or needed time to think, this was where he came when he couldn't go to the labs or he needed something more than science. This place let him get his hands dirty and do something productive that didn't involve throwing things or annoying the people he cared about most. What did Rosie get out of it? Well, Rosie got the help she needed to keep her garden alive. And a rather unanticipated friendship. 

“Yes, I did.” Harry finally said, catching both Axiom and Rosie's attention. “I know what it's like.” He straightened a little, just staring at a cluster of blue and white lilies. “To be alone.” He sighed a little. “You've given this ungrateful, dark city a treasure.” He motioned to the garden and looked at Rosie. “The least anyone can do is make sure you're thanked for it.” Rosie met his gaze, her smile still warm. But Axiom could smell the salt in her eyes. He craned his neck to look up at her more clearly. Her deep gray eyes seemed to grow wetter. Harry smiled at her. “None of that.” He said, reaching forward and gently touching a tear that escaped her eye. “Tough old girl like you doesn't have time for that.” When his hand dropped, she shook her head at him.

“Like I said, complete scoundrel.” They both laughed at that. All Axiom could do was wag his tail along. They spent a good hour there, just keeping Rosie company. Then Harry helped her back into her little apartment, just off the garden. It was clean and cozy, with just as many little plants inside as there probably were outside. “The nurse will be by soon.” She said with a sigh as Harry pulled a throw blanket up over her legs after she'd settled into the bed, leaning against a pile of brightly colored pillows. “I can't abide her. She's insufferable.” Harry raised both brows and chuckled lightly, stepping back and putting his hands on his hips.

“Well, it's either the nurse or the hospital. Which would you prefer?” 

“Yes, yes. Rub it in with salt, why don't you.” She smoothed the blanket out over her thighs with another sigh. “Before you leave, go into that drawer there, would you? There's a folder I need.” She motioned momentarily to a small table beneath the window, clustered with tiny succulents. It had a single drawer. Harry shook his head but wandered over, the old wooden floor creaking audibly beneath his boots. Axiom followed him, more out of habit than curiosity. Harry pulled the drawer open and slipped out a brown folder. It was somewhat thick, and he closed the drawer, moving back to the bed and setting it down beside her. 

“Anything else you need, your ladyship?” He asked sarcastically. Rosie chuckled. 

“Ladyship, I like that. Yes, there is.” She patted the bed beside her. “Sit for a moment. There's something I'd like to show you.” Harry narrowed his gaze. “You too, boy. Come sit with Nana.” She said to Axiom. There was no way he was turning down an invitation to cuddle! He hopped up onto the bed at her opposite side, turning twice and then getting good and cozy. Her hand carded into his ribs and rested there. “Good boy.” She said softly. And when Harry sat, too, turned in her direction to look at her, she repeated her words. “Good boy, Harry.” Harry raised a brow at her.

“That's enough out of you, cheeky.” He told her, and Axiom could smell the amusement roll off of her in waves. 

“The last time Maggie was here with you, I heard you two talking about her finding her own place as soon as she finishes this year of school. She said she wanted to stay in the city, but still be close enough to the school to attend lectures.” She motioned to the folder that Harry set down. “I own this building, right down to the studs. The floral shop has been boarded up for a good ten years now, but it's mine, too. This apartment, the garden. All of it.”

“Rosie...” Harry said softly, a stillness coming over him. She shook her head.

“I've only got a month or so left in me, my dear. There's no getting around that. I have no family to inherit anything. Which was why you coming into my life when you did was such a godsend. Because now I have someone to leave it all to. People who I know will not let the garden die. People who will take care of it. Like you've taken care of me.” She reached over and patted Harry's hand softly, then curled her fingers around to his palm. “I've only known you four months, Harry. But I know you and your daughters, your husband, even Axiom here... this place, that garden?” She smiled, tears escaping her eyes, “It's all meant for you.”

Harry cleared his throat a little, looking away. Axiom could see him clenching his jaw. A reaction, instinctual. Like he was holding back something terrible and thunderous. He was beating down whatever he was really feeling, forcing it to submit to his will. Then Harry let out a deep breath. “What do you need me to do?” He asked, finally meeting Rosie's gaze.

“Just say yes, and sign.” She moved the folder toward him, sliding it the few inches across the blanket toward him. “And then get me some tea before you leave. You can't possibly expect me to make some now that I'm good and comfortable.”

Harry laughed lightly, but nodded, picking up the folder. “Cheeky.” He said again, then patted her leg before standing. “Stay.” He told Axiom. It was easy enough to follow that order. He watched Harry leave, folder in hand, listening as his footsteps carried him to the small kitchen down the hall. And then he heard a shaken sigh beside him, turning his head to look at Rosie.

“You look after him, boy.” She said, silent tears rolling down her old cheeks. “He's one of the good ones. He's got his demons.” She smoothed her hand between his ears. “We all do.” She looked over at the open door, into the dimly lit hall. “But he has more than most.”

Rosie was fast asleep by the time Harry got back with the tea. He set it down at her bedside table and stood watching her for a moment. Axiom could smell the sorrow rolling off of him. He knew most humans didn't like Harry. The rare few that did were the ones who took the time to realize that Harry had a heart worth caring about. A heart that was far greater than it seemed. Axiom slipped off the bed carefully, feet softly hitting the floor. He nudged Harry's hand where it hung. And the tall man looked down at him with a quizzical expression. Then he nodded before turning to leave. It was time to go home. Though both of them seemed to hesitate just before closing the gate to the garden.

Somehow, Axiom had a feeling that Harry knew the same thing he did: That Rosie didn't have a month to live. She didn't have weeks. She barely had days.

Both he and Harry knew, in their own ways, that this was the very last time they'd see Rosie alive. And the knowing hurt. It hurt badly.

Axiom's heart hadn't felt so heavy in a very, very long time...

* * *

Everyone was asleep.

There was a moment, when a stillness took over the house and the shadows settled and the night air filtered in through the cracks, that Axiom would pause. Listen. Breathe. And he would let his senses widen, stretch out beyond the barriers of physical limitations and explode out in waves, till he could see every outline, every spot of heat, every lingering swath of cold. He could make out the bodies of his people even through the walls, safe and sleeping. Harry and Cisco curled into each other. Maggie with one leg hanging off the bed. He could even see Eureka curled up in the sink in the bathroom. 

He could smell the ham in the fridge, the trash in the can outside, the squirrel in the tree across the street. He could taste the particles in the air, the fire and the water and the ash in every molecule. 

In the stillness of the night, he could be what he was. Not just a dog, though yes... he was every bit that. And yet so much more. He didn't have a name for it. He never had. But there were humans, if they were to see him and the strange and dark purple glow of his fur, his eyes in this state, that would have called him a 'sha' in another lifetime. That term would be a mystery to him if someone were to say it out loud. It wouldn't make much sense to his mind. He just knew that he was meant to protect and heal. Those were his two greatest functions in life. And that's what he did. Each day, and each night. 

When he was sure that there were no intruders or strange energies, Axiom shook himself thoroughly. His collar jingled loudly, and the glow in his body faded away as he padded over to the kitchen, to keep vigil through the closed glass and screen doors. But he stopped as he did, glancing down the hallway. 

The shadows were moving again. Like a heartbeat. Like a chest breathing.

Axiom knew it was Harry. He sat for a moment, tilting his head as he watched. 

'I hate it.' _Harry had said, his voice seething with the truth of his words. Cisco cringed a little._

'Why? I mean...' _Cisco smiled a little, moving into Harry's taller frame and grabbing him by the hips,_ 'It's not like it's something evil, Harry.' _But Harry clenched his jaw, peered over Cisco's head._ 'Oh my god, that's it, isn't it. You think cause it's shadows that you can control, that makes it something evil?' _Harry didn't look at him, just breathed in and out and stepped beyond him._ 'Man, that's... that's just-'

'I know damn well what it is, Ramon. No need to enlighten me.' _Harry stopped near the spot where Barry's suit was, staring at like he just needed something to focus on that wasn't himself._

'It's wrong, is what it is.' _Cisco chided firmly, crossing his arms over his chest._ 'Because the shadows being your thing? It actually makes a lot of sense.' _Harry turned at that, opening his mouth in slight disbelief, then clamping his mouth shut, his whole body getting tense._ 'Not because you're dark or evil. I know that's what you think, and it's sure as hell not what I mean!' _Cisco clarified. Harry narrowed his gaze but didn't say anything._ 'Harry,' _Cisco dropped his arms, moving toward him steadily._ 'Did you ever once stop to think that maybe all this darkness keeps gravitating toward you because you've just got so much damn light?' _He said softly, reaching up with both hands and cupping Harry's cheeks, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. Harry blinked, his eyes searching Cisco's, his face sobering lightly._

'How do you keep doing that?' _He asked softly. Cisco shook his head a little, furrowing his brows as he dropped his hands to Harry's shoulders._

'Do what?' 

'See... what I can't.' _Harry stated. Cisco just smiled._

'I'll always be the one who sees you, Harry. I don't plan on ever looking away.' _Cisco seemed to get thoughtful for a moment,_ 'Ya know, unless you're on the toilet. Then count me right out, man.' _Harry rolled his eyes, hard. And Cisco chuckled before leaning up and kissing Harry just enough to make both of their hearts race._

_Axiom hid his face behind a chair, but couldn't help wagging his tail._

Axiom knew the shadows weren't bad. 

People were afraid of the dark because they couldn't see what was in it. But he could. There was nothing in the dark that wasn't in the light. The evil and bad things of the world liked to twist the dark, use it to hide, make it something terrible, something to fear. But in the darkness, there was wonder. 

Things could glow, like mushrooms and stars and those glow sticks that people carried around on holidays. (He'd learned never, ever to chew on those...) And things could thrive in the dark, if given the chance. Harry had. He'd found his strength in the darkness, grew it there and made it powerful. Cisco was right when he said that shadows being Harry's thing made sense. Because the shadows were as much a part of Harry as the blood in his veins. The only difference was, Harry would use them for good one day, when he knew what it was to really be an elemental. But for now...

For now, he was asleep. He was at peace. He was calm. And the shadows were calm with him. 

Axiom stood, moving away from the dark hallway, letting Harry and his shadows be.

* * *

Morning came with a chill. The sky was a gray that reminded Axiom of hard concrete beneath his paws. Unforgiving, especially when he'd walked on it for long enough. He was sitting out on the porch, waiting for everyone else to wake up. The air smelled for rain, wet and thick with condensation. He didn't mind the smell so much. It lifted other smells with it. It was only when the rain came down that he tended to get agitated. Dogs didn't like the rain, as a rule. Well, most dogs, anyway. There was just too much to smell, like a sensory overload. It wasn't as fun as it might seem. He did his best to stay inside, if he could, when the rains came. But for right now, he could enjoy the thickness in the air. Or he was going to, until he heard that voice.

“Are you ever going to tell them what you are?” Coster said calmly, Axiom getting up and whirling around, snarling instantly, hackles rising. 

There were men. And there were monsters.

Sometimes, the two weren't mutually exclusive. 

And Coster was a prime example of that fact.

Coster was standing with his hands in his pockets, peering out over the yard, shoulder leaning into the frame of the porch's awning. He looked completely at ease. And why wouldn't he? Axiom had felt his power first hand. But he hadn't been prepared for it, then. He wouldn't make that mistake twice. 

“I wonder, do you hate me because they do? Or simply because you don't know any better?” Coster glanced down at Axiom thoughtfully. “You can answer as you like. You do know I can understand you, right?” Axiom slowed his growling, huffed a breath. 

_'I do not hate.'_ He didn't speak out loud. He was a dog. He couldn't do that. His mouth didn't work that way, and his throat couldn't form language like a human. But his mind was something else. _'I am not hate.'_ He added. It seemed important. Right, somehow. Whatever he was, there would never be hate in him. Coster smiled at that. 

“Interesting answer.” Coster turned completely, flattening the post between his shoulder blades. “Why are you here?”

_'Protect.'_

“I got that much. That's what your kind does. But why them?” He motioned toward the house. “Of all people on this godforsaken waste of a world... why this bunch?” Axiom tilted his head a little, watching Coster. Was this man stupid?

 _'Mine.'_ He answered. It was simple, really.... wasn't it? This was his family. His people. His to protect. Coster sighed, half rolling his eyes.

“Yes, yes. But why?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You didn't just out of the blue stroll up and decide they were yours.”

 _'Maggie found me. They chose. I protect.'_ He thought firmly, then paced a little, _'Why here? You?'_ He demanded then. 

“Ah, well... because they found me, too. In a way.” He smiled slowly, and it made Axiom pause, made his hackles rise again. That smile... it was, in every possible way, unkind. “They're all unique, all... worth the effort.” Axiom watched him uncross his arms and wave a hand in an idle motion. No human eye would have seen what Coster had done. What that quick flick of his fingers had produced. But Axiom's eyes were meant for this. The spark of red that burst from his digits flew through the wall, into the house, beyond Axiom's sight.

 _'No!'_ He barked and lunged at Coster. He wasn't entirely sure what the Fallen One had done. Only that it was bad. It was very, very bad. But Axiom was met with a wooden post and empty air. Coster was gone. 

He turned on his paws, dipping through the dog door, hustling as fast as his legs would take him, following the feel of that awful energy. It led him into Harry and Cisco's room. Straight to Cisco.

Axiom jumped on the bed, barking, pawing at Cisco, nudging him, begging, whining, pleading. He could feel the energy there, inside the man. “Axiom!” Harry exclaimed, startled awake, stumbling for the light. It brought forth the sight of Axiom desperately trying to awaken Cisco. “Ramon?” Harry asked, grabbing Cisco by the shoulders, and gasping when both he and Axiom saw what there was to see.

Cisco's skin was beyond pale. And covered in red veins. Everywhere. 

Axiom whined loudly, pushed at Cisco's arm and side. Maggie appeared as Harry tried to urge Cisco awake. Her panic came shortly after.

Everything then was chaos. 

And somehow it was all slow motion to Axiom.

Because all he could think was... he'd failed. 

_'Protect.'_

But he hadn't. He hadn't protected Cisco. He'd failed. 

And as the team gathered around a comatose Cisco Ramon at S.T.A.R. Labs, Harry idly running his fingers through the fur on top of Axiom's head as he watched in fear and pain while Caitlin tended to his husband, Axiom leaned into Harry's side and promised himself, promised Cisco, promised Harry... he would never, ever fail again...

**Author's Note:**

> (To Be Continued...)


End file.
